


La tarjeta

by Ertal77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, San Valentin, ignorando la tercera temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John recibe una tarjeta de San Valentín anónima.</p><p>Para el reto "San Valentín no siempre es rosa" del Foro I am Sherlocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tarjeta

John se miró en el espejo una última vez antes de salir de casa. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla para comprobar que no pinchaba y enseñó los dientes como un caballo en una feria de ganado: todo en orden. No había manchas de dentífrico ni de espuma de afeitar, ningún mechón de pelo rebelde, mejillas aceptablemente suaves, ropa limpia. Ningún impedimento para su cita. Suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del anorak. _Adelante, entonces_ , pensó.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo para cerrar la puerta al salir, plenamente consciente del _otro objeto_ en su bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras, silbando distraído, pero su mente seguía centrada en la tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho. La acarició con el dedo, sonriendo, pero en cuanto llegó a la calle se puso serio y se obligó a pensar en ello.

 _Bien, Jonn_ , se dijo, mientras caminaba hacia _Sainsbury’s. Sabes que esa tarjeta no es de Susan. Esa letra picuda no puede ser suya; estoy seguro de que Susan tiene una letra pequeña y redondita. Puede que incluso coloque circulitos encima de las “ies” en vez de puntos. Definitivamente no es su letra. Además, ¿por qué iba Susan a enviarte una tarjeta de San Valentín, si ya tenéis una cita esta noche? Te la daría en persona, ¿no? Bueno, quizá no. De todas formas..._ John interrumpió su monólogo interior al casi ser atropellado por una moto. Maldijo en voz baja y trató de ser más consciente del tráfico. _De todas formas_ , continuó, _¿qué clase de persona envía una tarjeta de San Valentín hoy en día? No recibía una desde la Secundaria. Es... infantil, inocente... Emocionante. Sexy, incluso._

Se metió en _Sainsbury’s_ , intentando esquivar al gentío. Tal y como se imaginaba, el supermercado había montado varios stands de san Valentín: bombones, peluches, licores y chucherías varias. Como ya eran las siete y otros supermercados de la zona ya habían cerrado, una pequeña multitud se agolpaba sobre las estanterías intentando seleccionar un regalo de  última hora. John maldijo su dejadez: tenía que haber ido a comprar algo al menos el día antes; ya casi no había nada interesante, y no podía llegar a la cita con las manos vacías.

_Con las manos vacías y encima preguntando: “Por cierto, ¿me has enviado tú esta tarjeta?” Sobre todo sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta es “no”. Jajaja, lo que se iba a reír Susan._

Un poco desesperado, dejó que su vista recorriera los estantes. Los peluches estaban descartados, no iban para nada con la personalidad de Susan. Un licor podía estar bien...

 _Pero entonces, ¿quién me la ha enviado? ¿Una admiradora secreta?_ John sonrió y meneó la cabeza. _No, pero quizá una paciente agradecida. O una enfermera. ¿Por qué no iba una colega a enviarme una tarjetita? Era algo inocente._

Sin poder resistir más la tentación, sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo del anorak. Era de lo más típico, seguramente la habían comprado en un supermercado o una papelería, no era nada especial. En el dibujo había dos abejas sobre fondo rojo, y las letras blancas decían “Bee mine”. No era nada original. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo ninguna de las mujeres que conocía hubiera elegido aquella tarjeta. Hubieran ido a por una más glamorosa, de diseño vintage... o por una con gatitos o pingüinos... De alguna manera, aquel diseño sencillo eliminaba a todas las mujeres que conocía que tuvieran más de diez años.

Abrió la tarjeta, y acarició de nuevo la frase escrita en tinta negra.

“Siempre pienso en ti, John.”

No había firma.

La sonrisa se le borró al leer de nuevo el mensaje, y un sollozo amenazó con escapársele de la garganta. _No. No puedo perder el control de nuevo. No aquí, en público, en un Saintsbury’s atestado de gente, por favor, no, por favor..._

Fueron necesarios dos minutos con los ojos cerrados, y plenamente concentrado en sus ejercicios de respiración, para conseguir mantener un simulacro de calma. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, consciente de que todo el mundo le miraba, pero le dio igual. No había llorado, no había chillado, no había salido corriendo de la tienda. Había controlado plenamente sus emociones; su terapeuta estaría orgullosa cuando se lo contara. Forzó una sonrisa y cogió un libro del estante, sin mirar apenas el título. Se dirigió a la caja lo más rápidamente posible para pagar y salir de allí cuanto antes. El libro ya llevaba una cinta roja alrededor, así que no pasaba nada si no lo envolvía. Era la última novela de Ken Follet, así que supuso que a Susan le gustaría. Aunque quizá ya lo tuviera.

 _Pues no es mi problema_ , gruñó. Buscó la cartera en el bolsillo, y tuvo un instante de pánico al no encontrar la tarjeta. Se dio cuenta de que la había guardado en el otro bolsillo. Volvió a sacarla mientras hacía cola en la caja, pero sin abrirla esta vez. Observó el sobre, su nombre escrito en el sobre blanco, y la ausencia de matasellos. Se la habían metido en el buzón, no la habían enviado por correos. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa solo para entregarle una felicitación de san Valentín. De nuevo sintió las lágrimas agolpándose tras sus lagrimales, escociéndole, pero no podía permitirse perder el control de nuevo. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Solo tenía que aguantar un rato más, y estaría cenando con Susan. Pasaría una agradable velada en buena compañía y todas esas desagradables emociones se quedarían de nuevo guardadas a buen recaudo en algún rincón de su psique.

Pagó el libro y salió a la calle con él bajo el brazo, caminando a buen paso hacia la parada de metro más cercana. Se sentía _casi_ animado. Todo le iba bien: tenía un buen trabajo en un consultorio médico, vivía en un pequeño apartamento, céntrico y agradable, aunque fuera modesto, hacía ejercicio regularmente y llevaba una vida bastante sana, salía con un par de amigos todos los fines de semana, y de vez en cuando salía con alguna chica. Todo a su alrededor era... ordenado, satisfactorio.

_Excepto el hecho de que no voy a ir a cenar con la persona que me ha enviado esta tarjeta, y que no quiero admitir en voz alta quién me gustaría que me la hubiera enviado._

Se detuvo en seco antes de bajar por la boca del metro, y maldijo sonoramente. Se acercó al vendedor del quiosco que había al lado.

—Perdone, se me ha terminado el saldo del móvil y tengo que hacer una llamada muy urgente... ¿Me deja hacer una llamada con su teléfono? Será solo un momento, le pago una libra.

El quiosquero le miró con suspicacia de arriba abajo. El resultado de la inspección debió ser positivo, porque le alargó un móvil, bastante cascado y sin conexión a Internet. John sacó su propio teléfono y copió un número en el marcador de aquella antigualla. Descolgaron el teléfono a la segunda señal.

—¿Diga?

—Mycroft, soy John.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo.

—Perdona que te llame al teléfono de emergencias. Tenía... tenía que llamarte.

—Está bien, John, no te preocupes...—. John escuchó un suspiro y lo que parecía una exhalación de cigarrillo. _Absurdo, Mycroft no fuma_. _¿Porque no fuma, no?_ — Y... ¿vas a decirme cuál es la emergencia? Espero que estés bien.

—Ah... más o menos. Es decir, sí, claro que estoy bien. Solo me preguntaba... Sherlock no está en Gran Bretaña, ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue un suspiro alto y exasperado el que John pudo escuchar a través del teléfono.

—John, por favor, NO podemos hablar de los movimientos de mi hermano, ni siquiera a través de este número de teléfono. Creía que había quedado claro lo peligroso que puede ser eso, y las molestias que se ha tomado mi hermano para evitar que corras ningún tipo de riesgo. ¿Desde dónde llamas?

—¡Estoy en la calle, usando el teléfono de un desconocido! Solo era... una pregunta corta, solo tienes que decir sí o no.

De nuevo una profunda exhalación. Mycroft definitivamente estaba fumando. En otras circunstancias a John le habría parecido divertido pillar en falta al mayor de los Holmes, pero en esos momentos tenía el corazón en un puño y estaba conteniendo la respiración.

—No, John. Sherlock sigue en el Tibet, en una misión en la que colabora con el servicio secreto británico. ¿Contento?

El médico cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Pues claro. ¿Es que esperabas otra cosa?_

—Gracias, Mycroft.

Colgó la llamada y devolvió el teléfono a su dueño. Se sentía súbitamente cansado, y sin ningunas ganas de ir a su cita. Rebuscó en la cartera para pagarle la libra que le debía al quiosquero. Un teléfono sonó a su espalda, tan cerca que le sobresaltó. El sonido sirvió para espabilarle y echar a andar de nuevo hacia las escaleras del metro.

El ruido incesante de la marea humana, en pleno sábado por la tarde en el centro de Londres, le impidió oír la conversación telefónica que tenía lugar apenas unos metros detrás de él, en la misma escalera automática que descendía hacia las entrañas de la línea de metro.

—Querido hermano, ¿podrías decirme exactamente qué estás haciendo en Londres, cuando se suponía que estabas en el Tíbet? Acabo de mentir a tu amigo John, y sabes que no me gusta mentir a no ser que sea por negocios.

—Solo ha sido una pequeñísima escala... y el asunto en el Tíbet estaba casi liquidado, de todas formas. He dejado a mi mejor hombre en el caso.

—Oh, no.

—¡Tranquilo! Todo va a ir sobre ruedas.

—Tu concepto de “mi mejor hombre” no suele inspirarme mucha confianza...

—No es fácil encontrar a otro John Watson, Mycroft.

—En fin, vete de Londres lo antes posible y vuelve al trabajo. Y no hagas ninguna tontería esta noche: sabes que deberías mantenerte lejos de John.

—...

—¿Sherlock?

—Lo sé. ¿Mycroft?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Cuándo crees... cuándo crees que podré volver?

—Aún queda la base de Varsovia por desmantelar... Un imperio criminal no se derroca en dos días, Sherlock. Y sabes que los medios de comunicación británicos necesitan tiempo para olvidar, además.

—Ha pasado más de un año.

—Pronto, te lo prometo. Y mientras tanto mantendré vigilado a tu John.

—Pronto...

Y ambos colgaron a la vez.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sí, aparte de pasar de la tercera temporada, en mi headcanon John se da cuenta enseguida de que la muerte de Sherlock es un montaje (véase mi fic "John Watson can deduce"); que el pobre no es tan tonto como para pasar por alto tantas pistas...
> 
> Así que aquí sabe que Sherlock no está muerto, pero tampoco espera volver a verle.


End file.
